


KOMAHINA ONESHOTS (you can leave requests :) )

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Pride, Requests, Sad, oneshots, pride month, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Ok litsen---- I know I'm supposed to be doing the Dr oneshots and I still will!!!! I just can't help myself with making this bc it's LITERALLY my biggest comfort ship,,,,
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 39
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Uh you can leave KOMAHINA requests if you want but I'm also just gonna write it whenever 👉👈  
Happy pride Month gay asses 🏳🌈🏳🌈🏳🌈🏳🌈  
(Other ships are just background and might be mentioned but maybe not)


	2. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick fic sick fic  
> there is a bit of angst but mostly fluff of hajime taking care of nagito :)  
> If you look at this then at my oneshots book you'll see how much more I wrote for this one LMAO WHOOPS I just really love them and they are fun to write okay,,,  
> Requested by: blantantsinner !

It's bright. Why is the sun so fucking bright this morning? Jesus… 

I rub my eyes and sit up in bed, checking the time. "Huh.. 11am.. I slept in.." I stretch my arms out and stumble out of bed. 

I begin making myself breakfast until I get a call. I pick my phone up. "Nobody ever calls me except.." I look at the phone and low and behold, "Ah. Nagito." 

I hesitantly answer the call and I'm immediately greeted with a cough on the other end. "Nagito..? You alright?" 

"Ah hajime… you answered.." He coughs again, it's almost a wheeze. "I hate to bother you but.. As you can maybe tell… I'm not doing very well…" He's speaking incredibly slow, in a low and raspy voice. If I wasnt so concerned, maybe I'd think it's attractive. But, now's not the time for that. 

"You sound awful… have you been to the doctor?" 

"Ah… you see, no, I haven't. There's.. Not much they can do if I go." He gives a week laugh. 

Oh. That's right. This is probably because of the health problems he has. He does get sick pretty often. I guess it's just especially bad this time. "I'm gonna come over and take care of you." 

"W-what..? I don't need you to do that.. I was just calling to see if you had any advice to help…" It's almost painful hearing how hard it is for him to speak. 

"Nagito, please, let me do this for you. Okay? I'm gonna come over. I'll be there in 20." I start getting ready and grab my keys. 

He's silent for a moment but then I hear a soft, "thank you.." And he hangs up. I'm glad he didn't try to fight me on it, because I would've won. 

I stop and get some sick day essentials on my way over then eventually reach his house. I know where his spare key is and I don't want to make him get up so I just quickly grab and it and walk in like it's my own home. "Nagito! I'm here!" 

I sit some stuff down on the counter and run up the stairs to his room, lightly knocking on the door. 

I hear a muffled "come in.." And I walk in to his room. He's laying on his bed, face down in a pillow, no blankets on, and his jacket off. He huffs and quickly turns towards me. "Hey." I smile at him a little. "I brought you some soup and crackers and a bottle of water. That all will at least settle your stomach and throat." 

He smiles back at me, but it looks like it pains him to do it. I hate seeing him like this. "You're acting like a mom already…" He giggles a little. "'Ah I brought you soup' thats such a cliche thing to do when someone is sick." 

"Hey! I was just trying to be nice! And- it always helps me when I'm sick so I thought it might help you…" I look to the side, embarrassed by his comment. 

"I'm joking I'm joking.." He laughs, coughing in between. "I appreciate it, I just don't understand why you-" 

"'Why I would ever care about trash like you' right? I care about you and that's all you need to worry about. Now, can you sit up so you can drink some water?" 

He nods slowly. Good, he's not gonna protest. He sits up and I finally can clearly see how pale his face is. He has goosebumps and his hair is all messy. He's definitely sick. 

I hand him the water bottle and he quickly starts drinking it. He's acting like he hasn't drank in days.. "Nagito..?"

He stops for a moment, breathing heavily. "Hm..?"

"How long have you been sick?" 

"Uh…" 

"Be honest with me." 

"A few days..?" 

"Nagito… how often have you been out of bed since?" 

"Like.. Once.. To shower.." 

"Have you not eaten or drank anything?!"

"No.. I- I didn't think I'd be able to keep it down and I don't wanna throw up.. Plus, it hurts to move.." 

I sigh. "Well you need to try and eat something. I'm gonna go warm up your soup. You okay for now?" 

"Can I go with you..?" 

"Can you walk?"

"No… not really.." 

"You're wanting me to carry you, aren't you?"

"Maybe.." 

I huff and comply, picking him up bridal style and walking with him downstairs. 

When I reach the couch I go to put him down, but he doesn't let go of me. "Cmon nagito you gotta let go for me to make you soup.." 

He buries his face in my chest and sighs, loosening his grip. He looks.. Almost sad.. It kind of makes me want to keep holding him.. No. I need to take care of him. Now is not the time to be pining over him. 

I sit him down on the couch and go to start warming up his soup. I look out of the corner of my eye and see him laying and watching tv. Occasionally coughing or sneezing. I'm more worried about him than I probably should be. 

I know this is a normal occurrence for him. Just usually not this bad. But with all his underlining health conditions, it really worries me when it gets worse. Makes me think he might…. 

My thoughts get interupeted when the microwave beeps. Probably for the better. I take the soup out and carry it and the crackers over to nagito. 

I sit next to him on the couch and watch whatever is on the TV absent mindedly. 

I take small glances towards him every now and again and I can see him shivering.. It's not even remotely cold in here… "hey, are you cold?" 

"Oh. Uh. Kind of.." He mumbles, pulling his legs up on the couch with him, hugging them to his chest. He's eating his food really slow. Probably for the best. 

"I'll be right back." 

He nods as I walk away. 

I look through his closet and find a fluffy blanket. It's very soft and probably relatively warm. I look at the side and notice a name imprinted on it. It's his moms name. His mom must have made this for him before she died.. I hope this will help him feel more comfortable. 

I walk back over to him and he looks at me with a smile. "How did you know that's my favorite blanket..?" 

I hum, smiling back at him. "Just a lucky guess." 

He laughs a little at that and I can't help but be happy. He looks better than when I got here already… 

I wrap the blanket around him and he gives me a silent thank you. 

I didn't think I'd be very good at taking care of someone, but I guess I was wrong. 

Sitting down next to him, I watch whatever he's watching and just enjoy his company. Enjoy the fact that I'm helping, even if it's not much. 

A while passes and he starts to fall asleep. His soft head of hair lands on my shoulder and I look at his happy expression as he sleeps. 

I sigh in relief, laying my head on top of his. 

"I love you hajime. Thank you for helping me." 

That phrase startles me. I was almost sure he was already asleep. But, I smile. I smile wide. I don't think I realised till just now, but I've been waiting for him to say that. That one phrase. 'I love you.'

He nestles his head against my shoulder, smile faltering a bit when I don't answer back. 

"I love you too.." 


	3. 7 minutes in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking fuck I   
> I rlly like the way this turned out   
> I love them.   
> And this prompt.   
> If literally one of you wants it I'll do a part 2 I'm not joking.   
> request by: aple ! (Ilysm for this)

"YOOOOO!" 

"GAH!" 

"Both of you! Stop screaming! What is it ibuki?" I shake my head holding it in my hands and blinking a few times. These two give me headaches.. Actually, everyone gives me a headache. 

"Sorry hinata but ibuki just had a great idea pop into her head!"

"Well.. What is is?" Soda responds, still looking shaken up from ibuki screaming all of sudden. 

"A slumber party tonight! With games!" She pause for a second and then starts making noises like a crowd cheering. 

I snicker at that. She's kinda funny sometimes. "I don't know… you think everyone will be willing to do that?" 

"Doesn't matter! I'll drag them there if I need to!" 

"Agh.. Don't try to ask me to help you. I'm not doing that again after last time.." Soda griminces, obviously remembering something. 

"Fine then!" She huffs. "I'll just get akane to help me then!" She storms off after that, acting like she's mad. 

"Ibuki you forgot your phone." I plainly state, not really caring if she heard me or not. 

She did, though, because she comes running back, picking it up. "I knew that!" She then skips away, not bothering to act mad anymore. 

"Are you really gonna go?" Soda asks me. 

"Well.. Yeah. She said shed drag us there if we don't and I'd rather not get dragged." 

"Yeah good point.." 

I laugh. 

The rest of the day passes pretty fast and Ibuki texted me earlier telling me to show up at 7. To be honest, I'm afraid of what "games" She has planned. I never know what to expect with her. 

*knock* *knock* "damn I've been knocking for the past like.. 5 minutes.. Is she even here?" I ask myself. 

Finally, someone answers the door. It's chiaki. "Oh. Hey chiaki." 

"Hi hajime. Sorry, they were all super loud and I just heard the door." 

"Oh it's okay." I walk in and she closes the door behind me. I look around and see everyone sitting in a circle and talking about who knows what. 

"Cmon, everyone has been waiting for you so we can start the games." Chiaki nudges me and goes and sits next to Sonia. 

I look around at where I can sit and the only space is on the other side of Sonia and next to.. Nagito… great. He's gonna bug me, isn't he? 

I sigh and sit down next to him. He immediately looks over at me with a smile. "Hey nagito." 

"Evening, Hajime!" He hums a little. "You we're uncharacteristically late." 

"Yeah… I was hesitant about coming." I respond. 

Ibuki shows back up in the circle a few minutes later and immediately suggests a game. "7 minutes in heaven! You don't have to actually do anything, just be in the closet or whatever!" She laughs slightly under her breath. "That was a gay joke on accident." 

I look around at everyone and they all look a little hesitant, but not wanting to object. I feel the same, so I go along with it.

Ibuki pulls out a hat with everyone's name in it. "Who wants to go first?!" She excitedly asks. 

Nagito slowly rasies his hand with a smile. Of course he did. 

He grabs a name out of the hat and looks back at me. "Oh would you look at that.." He smiles at me, almost in a mocking way. "I got Hajime." 

Fuck. God dammit I knew this would happen.. Him and his stupid… luck… did he even want this? Probably. Seems like he did. 

"Okay! Get in the closet you two! Go! Go!" Ibuki pushes us both in there and locks the door. It's cramped. As expected. I'm really close to him. He's just smiling. 

"So." I look at the floor, trying not to look at him. 

"Lucky that I got you, huh? Would've been awkward if it was anyone else." He laughs slightly. 

"Why is that?"

"Well, everyone else is not too fond of me, now are they?" I see his feet shift a bit, I can tell he's leaning up against the wall. "Not like you are either, nor do I expect you to be. I'm not fond of myself, as well." He laughs a little. 

I sigh, finally looking up and staring at him directly. "Nobody hates you. And please, stop putting yourself down." 

It's silent for a moment and I take it to just look at him. I haven't looked him in the face in a while. I've always thought his face was so pretty, despite how skinny it is. He looks like he doesn't eat enough, but I'm sure he does. He always eats when we do. 

His blinks a few times. "Why are you staring at me..? Am I that repulsive..?" He laughs a little, it's a sad one, though. 

"No no. I think you're pretty. Sorry for staring. And please, again, stop putting yourself down." I sigh and lean my head back against the wall, looking at ceiling and running a hand through my hair. "I can't believe I just said that out loud…" I mumble. 

"You think I'm pretty… ?" I look back at him when I hear a small sniffle. Is he… crying? 

"Nagito…" I go to reach for his face but decide against it, dropping my hand to my side. "Don't cry.. I.. I didn't think that would upset you.." 

"No no no.. I'm not upset. I just, haha… no one has ever told me that and meant it before." He wipes his tears. 

I've never seen him be this vulnerable… he feels like a whole different person in this moment. The one I see him as. Sometimes, yes, he annoys me and I want to punch him but. Deep down, I know that won't change the fact that I think he's pretty, and I… . 

"Hajime..?" 

I look back up at him. "Yes?" 

"Thank you." He smiles at me. It's genuine. 

I know I probably shouldn't, but I can't help it. In that moment, I grab his face and kiss him. It was a little more forceful than I intended it to be, but I needed to do it. 

He kisses me back. He smells like vanilla. Well, I've always knew that but it's more prominent now that I'm this close to him. I think hes wearing cherry chap stick. Yeah.. That's what it is. 

We pull away to breathe and he stares at me for a moment, and starts laughing. 

I hide my face with my hand, knowing it's red. "H-hey! Don't just laugh after that!" 

"Sorry sorry!" His laughter slowly dies down and he just smiles. "You should've done that sooner. I would've kissed back." 

I sigh. "I know you would've.. I'm glad I waited till now though." I smile back at him. 

"Times up!" Ibuki calls out, I hear her foot steps start towards the door. 

"Looks like our time here is done." Nagito straightens out his jacket. 

Ibuki opens the door and we both step out. He goes to sit back down but I stop him, pulling on his sleeve. He looks back at me. 

"Let's do that again sometime." 

He smiles wide and nods. 

The rest of the night goes well, everyone else going through a round of the game and us eventually playing some other stupid ones. 

Everything has winded down now and most people are asleep. 

I get up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water and see nagito leaning against the counter, looking into a glass, seemingly lost in his thoughts. 

"Hey." He says, not looking up. 

"Hi." I grab a cup and start to fill it up. 

"Can't sleep?" 

"Yeah." 

"Me either." 

I take a sip of my water, going and standing next to him and staring at the wall. "Tonight was fun." 

"It was.." 

Silence. 

More silence.. 

And more silence.. 

Then, we both speak up at the same time, 

Me, saying "can I kiss you again?"

And him, saying "can we cuddle?" 

We laugh at the sudden out burst, trying not to be too loud. 

"Yes to both?" He questions. 

I nod. "Yes to both." 


	4. NOT A ONESHOT BUT PLEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PlEASE

IF YOU KIN NAGITO PLEASE COMMENT UR SOCIALS I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH ONE SO BAD 😭😭😭😭😭😭  
\- sincerely, a hajime kinnie


	5. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. I'm soft. And yes most of the time these are in hajimes pov and that's bc I kin I kin I kin and it's easier to write as characters I relate too. Okay? Okay.  
> This was requested by: Tomokodachi! (I hope you like it!!! <3 )

Today. Today is a good day. No, today is better than good. I'm getting married today. Getting married to the love of my life. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't nervous. I am. Im bad at speaking when looking at him. I just want to kiss him when I look in his face. I've always told him his face is kissable. It's true. It's very kissable. And, I get the pleasure of kissing him everyday. And playing with his soft hair… and wear his jacket that he's had since middle school.. God. 

We've been living together for 2 years now. Weve had our fights and disagrements. 

I remember the first time we met. Well, not nesscarily the first, but the first time where I was me. In the game. On the island. He helped me. Then he turned on everyone. Showed his real self. 

We got out of that game. Everyone was still alive. He got woken up last. He almost refered to me as izuru but corrected himself when I went to help him out. I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't almost cry when he did that. It made me so happy. 

I remember when he confessed to me for the first time. Well, second technically. He did kind of confess to me when we were in the game, but it wasnt direct. He said to me, "hajime, I.." And that's it. He was staring at me, so I took the opportunity and kissed him. I knew what he was going to say, but he finished his sentence after, "I love you".

Everything has been smooth sailing since. The others started to get used to him again, it took them time, though. It took me time too, I just couldn't resist forgiving him. He made me feel happy. He makes me feel happy. That's why today is so special. 

"I'll be okay, sonia." Sonia is standing in front of me, holding my hands in hers, trying to calm my nerves. 

"I know you will. Just know I'm so happy for you two. I could tell from the day he met you that you would be the one he would marry." She smiles softly. 

That made me blush a little. She's so sweet. And having the approval of his sister, is about the closest I can get to asking his parents for me to marry him. 

Chiaki is talking to him right now. I'm sure he's just as nervous yet excited as I am. I can't wait to see him. I can't wait for it to be official. Too make it a family. To start one. 

The preist reads off the lines. He's standing in front of me. My beautiful Komeda. As breathtaking as always. He's smiling at me. I can see he's about to cry. I am too. 

We both read off our vows. He talks about caring for me forever. How I'm the hope and acceptance he's wanted his whole life. That he knew he'd spend the rest of his life with me when we met. That he can't wait to be a family, even though we already feel like one. He brushes some hair behind my ear and tears slip down my cheek. I don't stop smiling though. I can't. 

I talk about the same things. Then I start to ramble about every little thing I love about him. Exciting some laughs with some of it, and some aws. He just stares into my eyes and smiles the whole time. It's so blissful. This moment is more than perfect. 

I slip the ring on his finger. He slips mine on my finger. The preist says his last lines. We say I do. Because we do. I never wouldn't. 

Then we share a kiss. The best kiss we've ever had. The most meaningful one. The most special one. My arms around his waist, his around my neck. Serenity. Pure. 

Everyone claps. We walk hand and hand down the isle. We are an official family now. I can't believe it's happening still. 

Chiaki and Sonia come and hug us. They congratulate us. Sonia says she's glad to be my sister in law. I cry. More. I'm not really a crier, but today is different. I'm glad. Ive never been more happy in my life. 

The rest of the night goes just as smooth as the wedding. Dancing, singing, laughing, talking with friends, kissing. It's like a dream come true. No, it IS a dream come true. I know he thinks so too. 

We start to drive home. Our first time home as a married couple. As husbands. That's crazy to say. I could get used to that, though. 

I've never liked to be around people much. I've always preferred to go alone into things. I was prepared to be alone my entire life, just relying on friends for entertainment. But, I'm glad it turned out this way. It's the best way I could ask for. 

I start to think back to the time he first confessed. When he first said those three words to me, my heart did a loop. I knew it was coming, yet it still surprised me. He never fails to suprise me. He's grown so much. We've grown so much. We all have. I can't wait to grow more. 

"Goodnight, love." I smile at him, facing towards him in the dark of our room, barely able to make out his face. I don't need too though, I've got it mesmerized by now. 

"Goodnight." He smiles back at me, kissing my forehead. He does that a lot. 

I kiss him softly, lingering for a bit. It's silent. A good kind. My favorite kind. 

He presses his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. He takes a small breath. He speaks softly, so very soft to the point you might not hear him if you weren't listening. Of course I was though. I litsen to everything he says. Even if it's utter nonsense, or the same thing he said the day before, I litsen. 

My favorite words from him leave his mouth. It hits different this time. It feels like I was struck in the heart, in a good way, though. 

"I love you."

"and I wouldn't want it any other way." 


	6. Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: is supposed to be writing requests  
> Me instead: writes this because it came to my head and I thought it would be cute   
> Anyway, I'll get on the requests for the other books and stuff soon lmao I'm just stupid and dumb and impulsively wrote this.   
> BTW, please leave angst prompts on this and my other books I wanna write angst I'm begging you

"Do you ever think about possible outcomes?" 

"Elaborate." 

"Well, you know, there's always more than one way a situation could go. For example, we could've not met before. If you didn't go to that library, I never would've met you. Maybe you'd run into a girl and fall for her, maybe you'd make a different friend. Maybe you'd just go home and repeat the same cycle you have everyday, nothing changing. There's always other possibilities."

A laugh. 

"Huh?" 

"You think too much." 

"I know." I sigh. 

"I get what youre saying though."

"You do?" 

He nods. "There's infinite possibilities or alternatives to every little thing we do. It's weird to think about. Anything could happen and you could always do that thing differently. Hell, this conversation could've gone in so many different directions. Or, we could've not had one at all. It's strange." 

I smile, leaning back. "Yeah. Exactly." 

"Wanna go to my place?" 

"Sure."

"We've watched that movie 5 times over komeada.. Don't you wonder what would happen if we didn't? Like, we watch something else and something cool happens? Cause nothing cool ever happens when we watch this movie we both end up falling asleep everytime." 

I groan. "I never should've brought up the alternative options stuff… I just wanna watch the movie." 

"I'm so fucking tired of this movie." 

"Fine. Pick another one." 

"Thank god." 

I kick him as he gets up to get another one and he stumbles a bit, which makes me laugh and makes him flip me off. 

He puts in some random movie and I absent mindedly start watching it. It's pretty boring so far. "What genre?" 

"Oh. Horror." 

"Hinata."

"What?" 

"You know I hate loud noises. And what is half of scary movies?" 

"Don't worry about it. This one isn't that scary! I think…" 

"There is no 'think'! It's either loud or it's not!" 

"It'll be fine." 

"Then don't say anything if I need to hold your hand or something." 

"Stop being gay." 

"No."

I jump as a door in the movie shuts suddenly. 

"Oh. You're actually scared." 

"Of course I'm actually scared!" I glare at him. 

He huffs and slowly scoots closer to me. "You can hold my hand if you get scared again…" 

I can tell my eyes light up for a second. I may be a little to excited. 

That excitement breaks quick when a loud noise plays from the movie. I jump a bit again, grabbing onto his arm. 

I see him look at me then at my hand, and interlace our fingers, focusing his attention back on the TV. I don't understand him sometimes. Telling me he doesn't want something but he actually wants it… very stubborn. 

The movie is starting to end from what I can tell, so it's a lot calmer. I don't let go of him though. And he doesn't let go of me. I'd be lying if I said this wasnt nice. I don't feel like I deserve it though. I tell him that all the time. I don't feel like I deserve his attention. Well, anyone's for that matter. He always tells me to shut up and that he likes talking to me, even if I'm annoying. He's not very good at being nice without at least insulting me a little bit. I think that's why I like it so much and litsen though. Because it doesn't feel forced or too serious. I hate serious conversation. I never know how to act. 

I've had a serious conversation with him once before though. No jokes before, none after. It was a while ago when I.. Was in a bad state to say the least. He stopped by at the wrong time.. Or right depending on how you look at it. He had a genuine talk with me. I cried a lot. He cried too. It was actually comforting. It didn't feel unnatural like other serious conversation with others. It felt raw. Emotional. Pure. I'll never be able to explain how someone with no talent like him, could be so infatuatating…… just like the people with talent. Sometimes I forget he's not like them. That's not like me at all. Ha. I finally don't feel alone. I think that's the best way to describe it. 

Hajime pov 

Komeada fell asleep a while ago. The movie ended. His head is leaned on my shoulder and he's hugging my arm. We are still holding hands. It's comfortable. 

I hate to show him how I actually feel, but sometimes I give in. I tell him all the time he's annoying but I like hanging out with him. Which couldn't be more true. I also just like having him around though. Yeah, he pisses me off a lot with his tangents and shit, but at the end of the day I still have fun. At the end of the day, I still think he's cute. 

There. I said it. Happy? The only person in pleasing by saying that is myself, since I'm not saying it out loud. I need to get better at showing him that I'm okay with holding hands. And hugging…. and cuddling… and ki-

I should stop. Yeah. That's a good idea. 

I feel a shift and see that he's back awake. "Morning." I softly smile. 

"Oh… sorry for falling asleep.." He yawns and looks down at our hands, still together. He giggles. 

"What?" 

"You're holding my hand still." 

"And?" I roll my eyes at him. 

He sighs, leaning back against the couch. "You know what.. I'm glad we didn't watch that movie again." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I like this." 

I smile. "Me too." 

Silence is the sound that rings through the room now. I hear a few drips from my leaky faucet in the kitchen and the sound of our breathing. That's all. He faces towards me, so I face towards him. 

"I have a question, hinata." 

"Shoot.." I don't break contact with his eyes. 

"Kiss? Finally?" 

I close my eyes for a moment, opening them back up and feeling a new kind of excitement. I'm glad he asked. I don't think I would've ever done it myself. I nod. 

He leans in and our lips touch. It's soft, sweet, angelic, almost. Exactly everything I hoped it would be. Again, not like I'd say that out loud. 

We pull away to breathe. He smiles, tilting his head slightly, cheeks flushed. It's really cute. 

I smile back. 

"I like this timeline best"


	7. limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate timer au requested by: DuallityandEquality (probs spelt that wrong but yeah)   
> This is real short I apologize but yes. PLEASE leave angst requests for them bc I love angst smile

2 hours. My timer will go off in 2 hours. That's pretty soon. I've waited pretty long though, so I guess I should be excited. I'm more scared than anything though. Who the fuck would it even be? 

Whatever, I just have to get to class. Go about my day like normal. It'll happen when it happens. 

I sit in my seat and soda sits right next to me, tapping on my shoulder and pulling me out of my thoughts. 

"Hey man. Isn't your timer up today?" He looks over at my wrist. 

I turn it so he can see it. "Yeah. 2 hours." 

"Well you don't seem very excited." I looks back up at me. 

"I'm not really. I just have a lot of worries about it, is all." 

"Why man? If they are your soulmate it has to be a cool person that you'll like, right?"

"That's the thing though, what if it's not? I don't know man." 

"Well, do you have any guesses on who you think it is?" 

"No. Not really." 

"I bet you want it to be chiaki." He grins, nudging my shoulder. 

"What? No. She's never shown me her countdown but I doubt it's her." I shake my head, my face feeling a little flushed. 

"You want it to be." 

"Shut up. Yours is probably gundham."

"Fuck no!" He fake gags. 

"Like you wouldn't be okay with it being him." 

"I wouldnt!" His face is flushed. 

He definitely would. 

The time goes by fast. Class is over now and I have about five minutes left. My heart feels like it's in my stomach. I walk to the roof, just like I would any day after class. I like to go up there and look at the clouds. 

So I do so, sitting on the ledge I usually do, I'm down to about a minute. It'll go off at any point now. There's no one else up here, so they will probably just walk though the door soon. I'm curious. Very much so. 

5\. Time seems to slow now, in the last few seconds. 

4\. It's excruciatingly painful 

3\. I hear the door open but I don't look back. 

2\. I hear a breath, and my breath hitches too. 

1\. Here it goes. 

0\. It beeps, and the other person's on the roof beeps too. 

I hear footsteps walk towards me and sit next to me. I still don't look. 

"Sorry that you got someone like me." He softly speaks. 

I glance over. It's.. Nagito. The boy that always sits in the back of the class, rambling to himself. Chiaki is sort of friends with him. 

"I understand if I'm too repulsive to look at and you just want to act like this isn't a thing." He gives a sad laugh. 

I look back out at the horizon, thinking for a second. "Why would I want to do that?" 

"I don't know. Most people just don't like me." 

"I think you're cool. And, you're my soulmate after all, even if we don't know each other much right now, it's not like that can't change." I smile softly to myself. "I've always thought you were pretty interesting probably anyway. And just pretty in general." I chuckle. 

"Really? No one has ever said that too me before.." 

"Well you better get used to it." 


	8. fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a request again nd also very short   
> I was going to write legit angst then I just turned it into something kinda funny so yeah   
> Tw(?) For lots of cussing and shouting   
> Dialogue only, in which the two have an argument. It's like this everyday.   
> Kinda ooc but yknow, just let me write cocky nagito ty

"Stop looking at me like that, hinata." 

"What? How do you want me to look at you?" 

"You're looking at me like I have something gross on my face. I know I'm repulsive, but I'd appreciate if you'd refrain." 

"I fucking despise you." 

"Then why do you hang out with me?" 

"I don't know. I really don't know." 

"Then just dont." 

"I don't want to." 

"You don't make any sense." 

"Neither do you." 

"Would you even care if I was gone?" 

"Of course I'd fucking care! What kind of question is that?!" 

"You don't act like you would."

"What?! What do you want me to do, nagito?! Do you need me to fucking tell you everyday that I'd care if you were gone?! Every five minutes?! I thought it was obvious but I guess not!" 

"Maybe if you didn't say you hate me all the time and fucking yell at me I wouldn't think that." 

"You're so entitled." 

"And you're dense and stupid but I don't tell you that, do I?" 

"You should. Be honest with me." 

"I know you wouldn't like it. Just like I don't like it when you're too honest with me." 

"Fuck you." 

"Lie to me, hinata." 

"Fine, I love you." 

"That's a lie?" 

"Yep. Sure is." 

"You don't sound very convincing." 

"I'm not trying to be." 

"You're bad at this." 

"I want to punch you so bad right now." 

"Then do it." 

"You're fucking crazy.." 

"What? You think I care?" 

"I seriously don't like you." 

"Oh? Not going to say hate anymore? Character development." 

"Shut up before I make you." 

"In what way?" 

"Stop." 

"I'm serious." 

"And so am I."

"Point taken."

"..." 

"..." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know." 

"Aren't you going to say it back?" 

"No." 

"You're a dick." 

"Right back at you."

"I don't understand why you won't cooperate with me." 

"You don't with me either." 

"Well that's just a mess isn't it?" 

"Yeah. Sure is." 

"..." 

"... "

"Your luck pisses me off." 

"Yeah? And your lack of talent pisses me off. Quit insulting me it's not going anywhere." 

"It's fun though, and it's the way I flirt." 

"I know." 

"I want to kick you and kiss you at the same time." 

"I'd prefer the latter." 

"I know you would." 

"I'll quit insulting you.. . For now."

"Okay." 

"Will you do the same?" 

"One last thing," 

"What is it now?" 

"You're annoying." 

"Right back at you." 

"You said you'd stop." 

"I change my mind." 

"Ugh. Can we just shut up and kiss already?" 

"Yes."

"Good."


	9. broke down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT I'M SORRY SHDBCC  
> Leave more requests tho I'm almost out 😡😡😡  
> Nagito and hajime get stuck on the side of the road, wow. Dumbasses.   
> Requested by: Dink Donk!

"What?" 

"I said, we need to stop at the gas station." Hajime drives onto a side road towards the nearest gas station, which is still relatively far away. 

"Sorry.. I must have fell asleep." Nagito stretches his arms out a bit. 

"Yeah, you did." The brown haired boy looks at his dash, checking what's up with his car as it makes a concerning sound. "Shit." He sighs, pulling over to the side of the abandoned road. "I'll be right back." He gets out of the car and goes around to the front, quickly checking the engine. 

He slams the hood shut, making nagito jump a little. He gets out of the car and goes around to hajime, slightly touching his back and he flinches. "Ah sorry. Did something happen?" 

"Yeah.. Sorry for slamming the hood, I know loud sounds scare you.." He sighs. "I guess we are going to have to walk to the gas station and get a cab or find someone to fix this. The engine is practically fucked.." He slumps down onto the ground in the grass, sitting with his head in his hands. "Fuck. If only soda was out here.." 

Nagito goes and sits next to him, holding his legs to his chest. "I'm sorry." 

"What are you apolgizing for? It's not your fault." 

"But it could be.. My luck cycle.." He sighs, staring blankly at the open field in front of them. 

"Nagito.." He turns towards him. "Don't blame this type of stuff on yourself, it's not your fault. There's no way we could have prevented this, okay?" 

The white haired boy hesitantly nods. "What do we do now.. ?" 

"Well… I guess we have to start walking. The gas station is like, 5 miles away, so it's going to take a minute." Hajime stands up, reaching his hand out for the other. 

Nagito takes it, standing up too. "Can't we just stay our here and wait for someone to pass by?" 

"Id rather not." 

"Well I would." 

"Fine. We can stay a little longer." 

"That didn't take a whole lot of convincing." Nagito giggles. 

"Whatever." Hajime huffs

"Cmon, let's go make flower crowns! We got to try and make the best of the day, right?" He smiles. 

"I guess so.." You tries to suppress a smile, but ends up failing. 

The two run out to the flowers in the field, hand in hand and make flower crowns together. Joking and smiling. Today might have sucked at first, but they turned it around. They always could when they have each other. 


	10. chocolate and vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is jus a random komahina one shot w/ some kinda OOC shit bc yeah   
> You can leave requests still :)

It's not like I want to feel this way. He's annoying. He's rude. He's scary, at times. He's confusing. He's.. . Pretty. And he's the boy I think I'm in love with. The thought of reassuring him that he's not worthless and that he's not all these bad things he says about himself by kissing the worries away, or cuddling them away, or simply laying by his side and sleeping them away is enough to make me fall even more. The thought of playing with his hair as we lay and talk and talk and talk. The thought of going on dates and helping him get better, helping him grow and love himself, while I'm there every step of the way, is pure bliss. 

If only I wasn't such a pussy and I could tell him. 

"Hajime? Hello?" 

I look back at soda as his hand waves in front of my face. 

"Were you listening?" 

"Gonna be honest. . No. . Not really." 

"Seriously man.. ?." He sighs. "The hell were you thinking about? Don't tell me you were-" 

"No, I was not thinking about girls don't even start." I sigh, standing up. "I'm gonna go, I'm not feeling to well." 

"Oh uh- okay man. See you around!" Soda waves at me and I wave back. 

I get over to my cottage and huff, falling back onto my bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Will ever be able to tell him.. . ?" 

As if on que, I get a knock at my door. I grogily get up and open it, and immediately straighten my back when I see who it is. "Oh. Hi Komaeda." Great. 

"Evening Hinata. Just came by to drop your notebook off. You left it in the cafe and soda didn't want to bring it back." He laughs lightly. 

I really like his laugh. I notice how soft it is when he's being genuine more and more everytime I see him. "Ah thank you." I grab the notebook from him and our fingers brush for a moment, and a shiver runs up my spine. 

"It's no problem." He folds his hands in front of him. "Well, I'll leave you too you're daily matters, won't plauge you with my presence any longer." He hums and turns on his heels, starting to walk away. 

"Wait!" I hold my hand out towards him and he stops, turning around. I put my hand back down. "Would you uh.. Like to stay for a bit?" 

He tilts his head to the side, almost like he's a lost dog. "You want me too hang out with you..?" 

I cough. "Well yeah.. Why wouldnt I?" 

"Im not sure.. I was under the impression you didn't like me very much, which is very understandable. I don't like me very much either." He covers his mouth from laughing. Strange. Peculiar. Interesting. I really want to know more about him.. 

I hold back a smile from my thoughts and motion back into my house. "Cmon." 

He steps back inside and I close the door behind him, sitting on the floor in front of my bed as he joins me. My thoughts start racing and I absent mindedly tell him something, to which he responds: 

"You want to know about me?"

"Yes. I've been desperately trying to understand you.." I snicker a bit, looking up at the ceiling from our position on the floor next to my bed. 

"I couldn't understand why." He sighs. "What would you like to know?" 

The conversation continues for hours. I don't mind at all. It's fascinating listening to him, I learned a lot. Learned about his early life, all the bad luck he has, all the good luck he has, his beliefs, everything I could think of. Yet I still feel like I barely understand him at all. I don't think I'll ever truely understand him fully, but I'm okay with that. 

He grabs his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. 

"Oh shit-" I glance over and see it's midnight already. "I'm sorry for keeping you for so long.." I laugh slightly. 

"No no, I don't mind. I had fun. The fact you even hung out with me for more than five minutes willingly is amazing." He laughs at himself nervously, brows upturning in an almost sad way. 

I stare for a moment, probably to long. "Look, I. I want to tell you something." 

"Hm?" He tilts his head, curious. 

"I- well I guess it's not telling you something and it's more of a question but- would you-" 

He cuts me off. "Want to go on a date? Is that what you were going to say?" 

I freeze for a moment. "Uh… yeah.. How did you know?" 

"You've been acting strange all day. I could tell something was on your mind. However, I kept trying to push the selfish thought away that you would even be interested in someone like me.." 

"Would you quit that? Stop putting yourself down." I sigh, moving closer to him and hesitantly cupping his face in my hands. "You're beautiful to me. And I'll make sure you see yourself that way someday too." I smile. 

He smiles back and before I can react and pull away, he's leaning in and our lips are touching. Bliss. Pure pure bliss. 

I always liked how he smells like vanilla. It's much more noticeable when we are this close. 

I run my hands through his hair, it's just as soft as I thought it would be. This moment could last forever and I could do nothing else with my life but this and I'd be happy. 

We both pull away to breath, touching our foreheads together. 

"You smell like chocolate." 

"And you smell like vanilla." 

"Hm." 

"Hm." I smile at him, squinting my eyes a bit. Im glad I didn't have to tell him. I'm glad he said it first. 

I don't think I'd be able to do it myself. 

And that's okay. 


	11. alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HRRRRBRRRRR SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING MUCH I'VE BEEN DRAWING ALOT BUT HERE HAVE THIS FOR NOW

alone. 

it is always quiet during the night when I come out here. The sound of wind and crashing waves being the only thing making even the slightest bit of noise out here. That, and my breathing. It's never anything else. 

Sometimes I drift off and end up staring straight forward, not thinking of anything in particular, but of everything all at once. Sometimes, I hum to myself. Just to fill the space. 

It's nice to be alone most of the time, but, sometimes it's not. Sometimes I wish I had the gaul to ask someone to talk to me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't such an asshole. 

I hear footsteps. They are coming closer. It's soft, slow, natural. As if whoever it is knows I know they are there already. 

Then they come and sit next to me. I look down at thier shoes dancing off the dock and sigh. 

"it's late." He mumbles. 

"I know." I relax my shoulders a little. 

He lifts his legs up and crosses them, looking out at the horizon. "The stars are really prominent out here." 

I look over at him, seeing his relatively long white hair spill off the side of his shoulder. I smile a little, looking back forward. "Yeah.. They are.." 

He's silent for a moment, the waves crashing against the beach filling the thick atmosphere. "Why do you come out here? Is it to clear your mind?" I feel his gaze shift over towards me, then immediately back forward, as if he's making sure I'm listening. 

"I guess that's part of it." I look down at my reflection in the water and see her behind me, I smile. 

He seems to notice. "Ah. That's the other reason, isn't it?" 

I sigh, shifting my focus towards him. I nod. 

He nods back. "Sonia does the same thing, you know." 

"I know." I respond. "She was much closer to her than I was. Sometimes I feel guilty for not dealing with this too well." I sigh. "Sorry I.. shouldn't talk about it too much." 

"It's okay." He stands up, turning towards me, reaching his hand out to help me up. 

This feels familiar. 

I take his hand and stand up with him. "You pestered me about going to therapy all the time." 

"What are you suggesting?" 

"That you take your own advice." He smiles a little, a sight I'm all to used too and love all too much. "It's been helping me alot, and I feel it could help you too." 

"I can't believe you came out here to tell me I need therapy." I laugh a little, and he does too. 

He smiles at me for a minute, then puts his hand in his pocket. "Would you want to take a walk?" 

How could I not want too? "Sure." I smile. 

The walk is sweet. Calming. That silence I like, but the atmosphere is thinner. I don't feel tension like I used to when I would talk to him. We've been getting along much better since everything happened. It's nice. I know more about him and understand more about him than I ever expected too. 

We stop in front of the restaurant, he sits on the stairs leading up to the second floor. I join him. 

"Hey Hinata?" He stares forward, eyes not losing focus on whatever was in front of him, seemingly deep in thought. 

I look over. "Komaeda?" 

"Do you remember what I said to you the last time we properly hung out in the simulation?" He doesn't move, as if he's afraid too. 

I think back too it. How could I forget? "Yes.. I believe you said you were 'in love with the hope that sleeps inside of me' whatever that means." I laugh a bit, but he doesn't seem to find it funny. 

"You know I meant that right..? And. . Could you maybe remember it a little clearer.. ?" 

"Hm..? Oh uh.. I think it was.. 'Remember, from the bottom of my heart, I love y- .. . The hope sleeping inside of-" I cut myself off, realising it. "Oh.." 

He looks over at me, a stressed expression. 

"You were.. ." 

"Trying to confess.. Yes, Hinata." He gives a sad laugh. "Then I found out you didn't have a talent and i-"

"No need to remind me. I remember." I sigh. 

"Right.. Sorry." 

I slouch down. "I'm so stupid. . ." 

"Yeah, sometimes." 

I glare at him and he laughs a little. That makes me smile. "I accept." I don't know why I said it, but it came out. 

"What?" He looks over at me, a genuine look of surprise on his face. 

"I accept your confession. Even if it's a little late." I stand up, holding my hand out to him once more. Again, familiar. 

He smiles probably the widest I've ever seen him smile, taking my hand with a ton of strength and practically tackling me into a hug. "Oh I'm so happy!" 

"Shhh!" I laugh a little. "Don't be so loud.. Its late and we are right next to the cottages." 

"Sorry sorry." He let's go of me and just stands there, smiling with a cheeky grin. 

It's almost unbareable how cute that is. How did I not realise this sooner? 

And then I give in. I kiss him. Undeniably I've been waiting for this, but it's not like I'd admit it out loud. Feels weird even admiting it to myself. 

He kisses back. 

It's sweet. He smells like vanilla, as always. I don't know how he does that. 

I run my fingers through his hair. It's so soft. I figured it would be. 

Then we pull away, and I already miss the feeling. But that's okay. The fact that if even happened is enough to keep me satisfied for months. 

the feeling I felt at the beginning of the night is no longer there. I don't feel alone anymore. I don't feel the thick oppressive atmosphere I once felt. 

I have her with me, even if she's not physically here. 

And now I have him. I always have, but I took it for granted. 

I'll never do that again. 


End file.
